


A Day Like Today

by orphan_account



Series: Prongsfoot [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Quadriplegia, Quidditch player James, quadriplegic Sirius, teen harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James feels a bit foolish that he waited this long.  After all, Sirius is the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Like Today

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a-star-among-millions as a sequel to If I had the Alibi. This was meant to be longer, but I didn't want to wait since my schedule is so busy. But I'm adding this to a series tag so I can write more in this universe, so there will be more to come in the future. Hope you like it, love!

Harry was all-but bouncing on his feet as the door to James and Sirius’ bedroom banged open. James was still behind, attempting to pull himself together as Harry unceremoniously flung himself to the side of the bed where Sirius was. He grinned up at Sirius, shuffling so he could lay his head against his dad’s shoulder.

“Well?” Sirius demanded.

“Lost,” Harry said. “I called it, I knew Ireland was going to take it. Dad’s probably trying to drown himself or something in the tea kettle.” Harry pressed a kiss to Sirius’ cheek, then shuffled back so they were shoulder to shoulder. He glanced at the book which was levitating in front of Sirius. “Muggle?”

“It is. Not bad but...but could be better.”

“I’ll find you some stuff when Ron and I go shopping later.” Harry sat up a bit and brushed a lock of fringe off Sirius’ forehead. “Mr Weasley’s got tickets, you know. For his family, and for us. Don’t think dad will much want to go now, though. I bet I can get Reg and Moony to come.”

“Probably best. Don’t…think they could…accommodate me.”

Harry scowled. “That’s rubbish, though. Innit? I bet dad could speak to Ludo Bagman and…”

“It’s okay,” Sirius said quickly, and offered his son a smile. “I’m alright here.”

Harry continued to scowl, as Quidditch was as much his life as it was James’, being the star seeker of Gryffindor and high Quidditch aspirations after school. And he knew Sirius had enjoyed the sport back at school, and always supported James. But the wizarding world which was as unaccustomed to disability as they were to electricity, offered very little in the way for Sirius to enjoy these things.

“If I’m going to beat dad’s record when I’m out of school, you will come and see me play, won’t you?”

Sirius, who had gone to several of Harry’s games after Dumbledore assured both Sirius and James that there would be no issues for Sirius’ chair, grinned. “Wouldn’t miss them.”

Harry grinned happily, then pushed his head against Sirius’ shoulder once more, knowing his father could feel it most there when the top of his hair rested against his cheek. “Well I’m spending the night at Ron’s at any rate. So you can be disgusting and help dad feel better about the crushing defeat.”

“Oh I’m looking…forward to that mess,” Sirius replied with a snort.

Harry laughed. “I bet.” He reached over, laying his hand on top of Sirius’ and squeezed hard. Sirius could feel the pressure of it, and it made him smile again. “Just make sure he’s out of his melancholy by the time I get back. I don’t want a repeat of last year.”

By last year Harry meant James moping about the house for a week, refusing to change out of his pyjamas. It was only when Sirius refused to snog him until he had a shower that James climbed out of his Quidditch-induced depression and went back to his normal self.

Harry thought it all a bit ridiculous, even if it was a little the pot calling the kettle black. James and Sirius had gotten a letter from Lils and Marlene saying Harry was refusing to come out of his room last summer when he’d been denied a spot on the youth league when his application had been submitted too late.

“Alright, I need to pack. Do you need anything before I go? When are the healers in next?”

“Melinda was… just in so…I’m fine,” Sirius said, winking at his son. “Go on. Have…a good time. Be good.”

“When am I not?” Harry called as he scrambled from the bed.

Sirius thought it a bit pointless to lecture the boy on all the owls they’d got from McGonagall all three years, and just let him go. The door shut, but before Sirius could go back to his book—which really was only a little alright—the door opened and James sauntered in.

His Quidditch robes had been replaced by a muggle t-shirt and joggers, and he walked over, falling face-first onto the bed. “Just Avada Kedavra me and get it over with.”

“Must you be…so dramatic? You’re…infecting our son.”

James turned his face and pulled a tongue at Sirius who responded in kind. “We almost had them, Si. By the throat,” he curled his hand into a fist. “Then those bastards took out McDonald and without him, we were well-fucked. They got the snitch, and the world cup is yet another pipe dream flushed down the bog.”

“Dramatic,” Sirius said once more. “Come kiss…me now.”

James rolled his eyes, but pushed up onto all-fours and grabbed Sirius by the face with one hand. He pushed their lips together, grinning against Sirius’ mouth as he felt a warm tongue brush against his own. “Suppose when I get kisses like that,” he said as he leant back a little, “losing doesn’t feel all bad.”

“And we have…the house to…ourselves tonight.”

James’ eyes darkened, and his lips quirked with something akin to mischief. “We do. Harry will be with Ron all night. And I happen to have a surprise for you.”

Sirius raised a brow, and his finger twitched, sending the book closing and floating to the floor. Licking his lips, he said, “Do you now?”

James hummed, lowering his mouth to kiss along the cut of Sirius’ jaw. “Won’t get too carried away. Our little cock-block is still in the other room.”

Sirius snorted a laugh as James pushed himself all the way off. “I’m going to shower. Unless you want to join me in a bath?”

“Maybe later,” Sirius said, winking.

James sighed, as though put upon, but grinned all the same and climbed off the bed. “Think about what you want for tea tonight. Take-away, I refuse to cook after my crushing loss. But I want something decadent and ridiculous. Your favourite.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, but smiled and watched James leave the room. When the door to the bathroom clicked shut, he shifted his finger, and the book resumed its place. It wasn’t good, but it was something to do to occupy him until he and James could have time alone.

*** 

Harry left not long after. He rushed into the room just as James was putting Sirius in his chair, and he flopped onto his father’s lap, avoiding tubes and things. He pressed a kiss to Sirius’ cheek and nuzzled him. “Are you going to miss me?”

“So much I…won’t be able to…function,” Sirius deadpanned.

“God,” Harry whinged, throwing himself to the side. “You two are so meant to me. You just want me gone so you can shag all night which is gross.”

“I’m going to remind you of that someday if you have kids and can’t find time to get off with your spouse.”

“Gross, my dad just said get off to me. That has to be some form of like…crime. Or something. Anyway I’ll just drop them with the pair of you and do it any time I want.” Harry shifted over so James could do the belt across Sirius’ chest. “Where are you two going, anyway?”

“Take away,” James said. He then gave Harry a pointed look, whose eyes went wide.

“Oh shit. It’s take-away night. Oh. Okay I’m going. Bye!”

Sirius’ mouth opened to protest, but Harry was gone, so he turned accusing eyes on his lover. “What was that?”

James bit down on his lip and shrugged. “Dunno. Kid’s weird, what can I say. He gets it from you.”

“No, he gets…that from you and…his mums. But…that was weirder…than usual.”

James sighed. “Will you drop it if I promise you’ll know in a little while?”

Sirius’ eyes narrowed. “Do I have to…hex you?”

“I’d prefer you kiss me instead,” James said, leaning down.

Sirius huffed, but allowed it, though gave James the tiniest stinging hex when he pulled back. James cried out and Sirius smirked. “Don’t make me…wait too long.”

“As though I would. Now, you want to steer, or shall I push?”

An hour later found the pair of them returning to Grimmauld Place, laden with take-away curry and a cake they grabbed at a bakery. Sirius said he was in the mood for chocolate, and James seemed oddly pleased by all this. Instead of heading for the stairs, however, James directed them to the lounge which had been converted from the stuffy, old parlour.

“Okay,” James said, nodding to what looked like transfigured poufs in shapes that Sirius could sit in comfortably. “So we’ll settle in here. Let me summon the wine, and then we can eat. Peckish at all?” he asked as he knelt down to undo Sirius’ straps and unhook the vent from the back of the chair.

“Starved,” Sirius replied. “But since…when do you drink…wine?”

James grinned up at him. “Since tonight. Don’t ask questions.”

“Oh please,” Sirius said, rolling his eyes, “I learnt…my lesson in school…when you would say that.”

James laughed as he scooped Sirius from the chair and eased him onto the nearest pouf. As Sirius suspected, it had been charmed to adjust to his body. He could feel the barest pressure round him, hugging him tight, and he looked over when James settled into his own.

“What’s first?” James asked, digging the food out. “Same plate tonight. I want to be romantic.”

“Romantic,” Sirius replied with a huff. “Really?”

“What? A man can’t woo his lover?”

“A James Potter…trying to woo me…is suspicious.”

James scowled, but took out the food and added saag paneer and their mysore masala dosa to the plate along with a helping of steaming rice. Tearing off a bit of the roti, he dipped the edge into the saag, and offered it to Sirius who chewed whilst James took his own bite.

They alternated like that, until the plate was clean, and then James waved his wand to send a bottle of wine floating into the room. Sirius eyed him as he opened it, pouring out two glasses, then he pulled the cake from the wrapping and laid it out in front of them.

“One more thing,” he said, and reached into his pocket. He pulled his hand out, but his fist remained curled round something. “I’ve been thinking about us a lot lately. We’ve been together more than we’ve been apart…”

“So you’re over…the whole four…years thing?” Sirius asked with a smirk.

“Don’t push your luck,” James warned, but smiled. “Honestly, my life would never be happy if you weren’t in it. And I think it’s a travesty I haven’t done this before. It’s stupid, because you know me. I’m not really one for mushy declarations of love or anything…”

“Lies,” Sirius said, his voice a bit strained because he was fairly sure now he knew what was coming, and his eyes were burning with unshed tears of hope and longing.

“Truth,” James declared. He rose to his knees, then cupped Sirius’ cheek with one hand, rubbing the skin with his thumb. “I love you. I fucking love you so much and I’d like to marry you. If you’d have me.” With that, he opened his palm and displayed a small, silver band in the centre.

Sirius’ eyes spilt a bit of tears, and his mouth worked but no sound came out for a while. “You’re an idiot,” he finally managed.

James laughed, the sound choked by his own tears. “That was a very Sirius response. Can I take that to mean yes?”

“Idiot,” Sirius managed again. “Put the sodding… ring on and kiss me.”

James laughed once more as he did so, sliding the ring onto Sirius’ finger before surging up and kissing him and kissing him, drawing it out and out with warm tongue and desperate lips. When he finally pulled away, still not drawing his hand back, he looked into Sirius’ eyes.

“Is it a yes? I know it’s stupid,” he said before Sirius could open his mouth to protest, “but humour this idiot. I need to hear it.”

Sirius swallowed thickly. “Of course it’s… yes. There’s not a… moment in my life where… the answer would have… been anything else.”

James choked another laugh, then kissed him again for long, slow moments. He pulled back just long enough to press his forehead against Sirius’, and breathed him in. “Harry knew, obviously. He was furious I hadn’t asked you already, you know?”

“Good boy,” Sirius said with a grin.

James nipped him on the jaw. “You’d think so. Anyway that ring…it’s charmed.”

Sirius blinked at him. “How?”

“It’s…I’ve put a bit of my own magic into it, so it should be able to sense when you need to feel it. It’ll get heavier, should feel like the pressure of my hand squeezing yours. Thought it might be nice when I’m at away games.”

Sirius blinked, then his mouth twitched. “Kiss me again, Jamie.”

James didn’t hesitate in doing so. They carried on for a long while, until the night wore on. James removed their clothes, and they lay skin to skin, touching and kissing and eventually climaxing leaving them sated and sleepy.

With his wand, James cleared up most of the mess, and then dressed them in bedclothes before heading for the stairs. Sirius’ chair levitated just ahead, and before long they were in the bed, settled side-by-side, James’ fingers tangled in Sirius’ loose locks.

“Spring wedding, you think?”

Sirius snorted. “Sappy fool. But…yes. I think that would…be ideal.”

“I’ll take a few months off Quidditch. We can honeymoon. Do something ridiculous and tropical.”

Sirius raised a brow, his mouth curving into a grin. “Did I just…hear James Potter…say he would take…time off Quidditch for…marriage?”

“For you,” James clarified, dragging his lips along Sirius’ jaw. “Only for you. So yes?”

“Yes,” Sirius replied sleepily. “Of course yes. Always…yes.”

James hummed his contentment, then closed his eyes and let himself drift off into a contented sleep, holding his lover, knowing that the years ahead would now be, officially, perfect.


End file.
